


Live, Laugh, Love

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, here comes the fluff train CHOO CHOOOOOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: It hit Eggsy the first time he made Harry laugh.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



It hit Eggsy the first time he made Harry laugh. Not the small smile he'd had when Eggsy mentioned My Fair Lady, nor the proud, wide grin when he'd woken up in hospital with Eggsy at his side and been told how his recruit's loyalty had saved the world. Not even the little chuckle Harry would give whenever Eggsy said something particularly cheeky and Harry's pain meds had been particularly effective that day.

No, the first time Eggsy said something that made Harry Hart double over, clutch the wall for support and straighten up with a hand covering his still laughing mouth made Eggsy realize that he was completely in love with Harry.

This should not have been as much of a surprise as it was, really. Eggsy's known he thought Harry was gorgeous since he turned around to see him leaning against the wall outside the police station. Eggsy's wanted to buy a Joys of Gay Sex book so he could bang Harry in every position since the man sat down and finished drinking his pint after wiping the pub floor with Dean's goons. Eggsy knew he liked Harry since their twenty four hours together, making martinis and being taught how to eat like a gentleman.

Nonetheless when Eggsy watches how Harry reacts to a one-liner meant to take the piss out of Roxy, he is fully cognizant of the fact that he wants this laugh in his life. Every day. Eggsy wants to be the one who Harry can count on for a hearty laugh like that; the one who will always brighten his days.

Eggsy wants to be the one for Harry.

“You have the best laugh,” he said instead of a lengthy declaration of affection and intentions that would probably end in an ill-timed marriage proposal.

“Even better than little Daisy's?” Harry asked as he began to compose himself. “I highly doubt that, dear boy.”

Eggsy grinned. “Dais's laugh is magic, but she laughs at the microwave door opening and throwing herself into a pile of pillows. Your laugh is all the better for how we've known each other for years and I only just heard it now.”

Harry ducked his head and focused quite intently on fixing his cuffs. “Yes, well. I do admit to a certain... taciturn nature when it comes to such displays of mirth. Rather a hazard of the job, I suppose. One I do hope you never acquire. You have the most charming laugh.”

Now it was Eggsy's turn to avoid eye contact, focusing his attention on how Harry was straightening out his already pristine sleeve hems. As he watched Harry's movements, Eggsy saw that Harry was fidgeting. Nervous. As if he'd said something wrong. Or, Eggsy realized, said too much. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Harry asked, raising his eyes as Eggsy raised his own. “Have you remembered something important? You look most intense, dear boy.”

“I love you.”

Harry blinked once and then again. “I beg your pardon, Eggsy. I seem to have misheard you.”

“You didn't,” Eggsy smiled. “I love you.”

“Ah,” was all Harry said.

A moment of silence passed.

“This is the moment when you say 'I love you too, Eggsy',” the young man prompted.

“Of course I do,” Harry replied. “I was thinking of a rather more poetic way to say the same. More... meaningful.”

Eggsy grinned. “I don't need poetry, Harry. Don't want it. Just want you. But go ahead, hit me with all the poetry you got. I love you.”

Harry smiled at Eggsy, eyes full of so much love that Eggsy's gut clenched. The older man drew a deep and dramatic breath. “Ditto.”

The force of Eggsy's laughter bent him double and he had to stabilize himself against the wall as he lost himself in the joyful release of knowing his feelings were returned.

When Harry kissed him for the first time, they were still laughing against each other's mouths.


End file.
